Our Secret Is
by htffan951
Summary: There's a secret hidden between Shiemi, Shima, and Shura. So as suspion takes over the other exorcist, they follow them and can't believe what they see. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, htffan951 here, with another story that I did not write. This story is done by my friends sister, and like I said before my friend is still having troubles posting stuff on her own account so I agreed to post HER story on my account. I take no credit for writing this story what so ever. It was all done by Hollytreeowl and her sister.**

Our Secret Is...

Main Pairing- RinxYukioxMephistoxAmimion

Characters- Rin, Alexy(Rin's shapeshifter), Rechael, Maple, Holly, Hazel, Shura, Shiemi, Shima, Shiro, Yukio, Mephisto, Amimion, Shiro, Aurthor, Bon

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Blue Exorcist characters. The ones I do own,(Alexy, Holly, Hazel, Reachel, Maple) if you borrow them for in reason in any shape or form, at least tell me before you do.

Summary- There's a secret hidden between Shiemi, Shima, and Shura. So as suspion takes over the other exorcist, they follow them and can't believe what they see.

Rin's P.O.V.

It was cloudy, and lightning lit the sky. _Mommy, where is my mommy?_ thought Rin as he laid there looking at the sky. Then, a person appeared. She had red, yellow, and orange hair making it look like fire, green eyes, and wore a red dress with black spots.

"Hello little boy, aren't you just adorable? she said, while picking him up.

As she did this, he saw three other girls behind her. One with white hair, blue eyes, and a dress that was blue but, as she walked her dress would shimmer and white flakes would fall to the bottom of the dress. The second one was holding a cat and looking at him with kind eyes. She had brown hair with blonde streaks, hazel eyes, and her dress was the darkest green but, the lower it went the lighter it got. The last had violet hair, her eyes black like someone had combined every shadow in the world, and her dress a mixture of purple and black.

"Hazel can we keep it?" asked the one in green. Her eyes big and pleading as she looked at the one in black.

"Fine. But, you three have to take care of him. If you haven't noticed, I don't like children that much," said Hazel.

"Can we go now? I don't like being in the human world for to long," said the girl in white.

"Yes," said the girl holding him.

"First, find some clothes on him, second he needs a name, third shouldn't we introduse ourselves?" the girl in green said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Reachel!" shouted the girl in red.

"I'm Holly," said the girl in blue/white.

"I'm Hazel," said the girl in black.

"I'm Maple," the girl in green said.

"Now, his name is Rin, and all he needs are dipairs. Right?" said Holly, taking Rin away from Recheal.

"Yes, that will do for now. Now come on, we have to leave before the exorcist start checking the allies," Hazel said, walking away.

Well, there's on chapter. All I'm saying is that this story, is to cure my writers block. So hopefully, I can get back to writing A New Day, A New Start.

-Hollytreeowl


	2. Chapter 2

**htffan951 here again, just reminding you all that I am NOT the creator of this story, it is done by Hollytreeowl's and her sister.**

Our Secret Is...

Main Pairing- RinxYukioxMephistoxAmimion

Characters-Rin, Alexy, Recheal, Maple, Holly, Hazel, Shura, Sheimi, Shima, Mephisto, Amimion, Yukio, Shiro, Aurthor, Bon

Diclaimer- I don't own any of the Blue Exorcist characters. The ones I do own,(Alexy, Maple, Recheal, Holly, Hazel) if you use them in any way. Contact me before you do, please.

Summary- There's a secret hidden between Shiemi, Shura, and Shima. So as suspition takes over the other exorcists, thay follow them and can't believe what they find.

Yukio's P.O.V.

-Nine years later-

"Do you have everything?" Shiro asked as they left.

"Yes father, I have everything," came Yukio's reply, not once looking up from his book.

Shiro looked at his son and said, "You know the forest we're going into is infested with demons. Are you sure you're ready?"

Yukio closed his book to look at his father. "I am perfectly fine and ready to go into the forest. The only demons in there are probaly like Mephisto."

"Hey, I have feelings to ya' know!" Mephisto yelled.

"Eh. Shut up, stupid clown," said Shura.

Yukio and Shiro chuckled as they watched them argue. That was until, Yukio ran into something or, better discribed as someone.

"Shiemi, what are you doing here?" Yukio asked straighting his glasses.

"Oh, a demon stole something from me but, it went into the forest," Shiemi explained nervously.

"Well, coldn't you have justed walked home then?" Shiro questioned.

"I would have but, I'm lost. I don't know which way I came from," she answered, "If I tried to find a way, I'd probaly end up more lost."

"Yukio, do you think we should take her home to her mother or, do you think we should go into the forest then, come back and get her?" Mephisto asked.

"We should take her home of course! Plus if we leave now, the demon might come back and hurt her. We can come back another time. Come on Shiemi, we will take you home," was his reply.

"Okay," she said taking the offered hand.

Shiemi's P.O.V.

"Give it back Rin!" Shiemi yelled happily.

"Na, I think I'll keep it," Rin said as he tried wearing the scurf as a hat.

"Riinn, I really need it back," she plead.

"You can have it back tomorrow," was his response, "Anyways I have to go, bye."

Shiemi waved as he disappeared. As she turned around, she ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Sheimi squeaked.

"It's fine. Anyway why are you here Sheimi?" Yukio asked.

"A demon stole my scurf so, I chased it," she said nervously._ I lied but, at least it's not that big of a strech from the truth._

"Then come on, we will take you home," he said, offering her his hand.

"Okay," came a simple reply.

Rin's P.O.V.

"Rin give it back!" Shiemi yelled as she tried jumping to get her scurf.

"I'll think about it," he said.

"Riinn, give it back," Shiemi plead.

"Na, you can have it back tomorrow," said Rin disappering into the trees to hide,"Bye."

"Bye," he heard her whisper. After hhe went in a couple more trees, he sat there looking at the people approaching. He took special intrese in the boy leading them. He had three moles, black hair, glasses, bright blue eyes, a book stuck under his arm, and a black exorcist jacket. The boy and Shiemi had a conversation, then left.

"Rin, it's time to go," said a dark voice from the shadows. The voice making him jump a little.

"Alexy, please stop doing that," Rin whined as a guy with white wings, blue eyes, black hair, and a white suit, come out from the shadows.

"But, I love seeing you scared," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Rin.

"Come on, we don't have time for this," Rin said blushing.

"Fine lets go," Alexy said, opening his wings, and flying away.


End file.
